Dramatis Personae
Known Members of the Church of Humanity Repentant Governor Mourne Kushrenade: Governor of the space station The Mourning Star, a primarily alien and synthetic refugee station. He is a 51 year old man, and devout follower of The Church of Humanity Repentant. He has 1 adopted daughter and no other family. Mourne believes that the ability to import and export sensory data is the requirement for consciousness and thus a soul. As a result he believes that all things with a developed nervous system, shellfish and above, have a soul. As part of that practice he is vegetarian. Amongst the upper echelons of tje CHR it is known that Mourne and his station are a principle stop on the Synthetic Underground Railroad. Presbyter Abimelech Wray: The Very Reverend Abimelech Wray is a beloved member of the humanitarian community, and a public figure oft-mocked as a 'televangelist' in other circles. He travels from population center to population center, walking the streets, speaking to any who will listen, and giving readily and freely. He is a public figure of relatively well-known reputation, often figureheading public outreach programs, including a regular teleview program on a Prism Network by the title; "Altogether, Now!" Dr. Chappie, Psychology: Believes that only the material exists. If some version of the soul happens to exist, it is just a process in the brain that could be replicated into synthetic beings. Works with the Repentant despite the differences because their goals align. Samson T, Seeker of the Message: '''Listens for a message from God from the depths of Space, for He is there and He created us. We have been judged and have been found wanting because of our sins and are still not worthy of Gods True Message. Believes that due to the adversity we have put them through Synths and Aliens are closer to God than Humans are, and the only way to bridge that gap is to make amends and unify with Gods other children. Believes conscious thought is caused by a soul, so animals do not have souls unless given one and uplifted. '''Thoughtbearer Crux Edward Campbell: '''Before he became a wandering Preacher and Social Media administrator for the Church of Humanity, Repentant, Edward was a minor noble in the House of Crux. He was a accomplished lawyer and rose to some fame on his homeworld. However, when the Synth War began, he grew more and more melancholy as the news of the war arrived. Feeling not joy or relief as the synths started being slaughtered on around him he began gathering up like minded individuals and began a penance pilgrimage around his local space. It is then that Edward learned of the Church of Humanity, Repentant and brought his flock to their temples. He continuous his pilgrimage even today, gathering more sheep into his herd. He is hoping that the House of Crux is not to far gone to repent. '''Brother Crux Konrad Welf: Having been a part of the Crux Inquisition, Konrad Welf saw the horrors mankind brought upon aliens and synthetics first hand. When he at long last opened his eyes to the suffering he had caused, Konrad left House Crux to atone for his sins. As a follower of Thoughtbearer Crux E. Campbell he joined the Church of Humanity Repentant. Today he works with the Underground Railroad, where aliens and synths alike are a little weirded out by his excessive apologizing. Konrad only wears the Crux name as badge of shame and regularly chastises himself in order to wash himself clean of the sins of his past. '''Perfect Gautier of the Quill: '''represents a small faction within the Church of Humanity, Repentant that, whilst upholding the core tenets of the faith, justify them in a different way. Gautier and his follows believe that as long as individuals fall for the snares of the material world, they are reincarnated - not just as human, but as anything conscious being, be they beast, alien, human or - some whisper - synthetic. This, they argue, is why we must treat all lifeforms with respect, for they all suffer along with us. Quill's flock holds that only through purity and the denial of temptation our angelic souls can break free from the cycle of corruption, and ascend to heaven. The Perfect travels, often with a small group of companions, in order to spread the message of the Church, and the ideology that lies underneath it.